Rei Ryugazaki You'll be Mine!
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Nagisa falls head over heels for the guy he's wanting to join the Iwatobi Swim Club. His first task is for him to get his crush onto the team, and his second task is to get him to fall in love with him. (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!)
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't watched Free! in a while, so pardon me if there are any errors. **

**-KawaiiEuphoria**

* * *

Rei Ryugazaki and I've been friends for a while now. Personally, it's been much too long for my taste; our friendship, that is. I remembered the warm, perspiring inducing spring afternoon at Iwatobi, and I was passing out pamphlets to the other students (who generally gave me odd glances) for Haru's, Makoto's, and I's swim club we had decided to register at our school. _That _was the day I had finally laid my almost-magenta-coloured eyes on the most interesting, awe-inspiring, incredible man I had ever seen. Even if it was just for a few short moments, I had already grown a strong attachment towards the guy whom I'd never spoken to, or for that matter, even bothered to notice until then.

Makoto called me 'obsessed' and 'love-struck' in joking tones often after attempting to force (well, personally I wouldn't say _force_ but he said so) Rei to join our swim club. It was for the better for both our club _and _myself, so I don't know why Makoto cared so much! He explained to me that he was just being cautious around the whole situation entirely, he said he didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable if they did decide to join our club. I understood him in a way, I guess.

Coincidentally, Rei and I shared the same bus from home to school and from school to home. It was the first day I had noticed him aboard, and I couldn't hold myself back from introducing myself properly. I heard Rei mutter "Dear, God" under his breath before I snagged a free seat beside him.

Before I could even take a breath, he had already began pulling excuses out of his ass in order not to talk to me.

"I've said this already, I don't want to join your swim club. I'm already a part of another, and you frighten me slightly, to be honest. You and your friends are a strange crowd and I don't want to be a part of it, I'm sorry." He stated sternly, not even attempting to lift his eyes to mine; his head was down, trying even harder than before to focus on his book perched in his hands on his lap. Immediately, I frowned.

"Actually... I just came to introduce myself.. My name's Nagisa Hazuki." Rei slowly lifted his head, I could tell that he had somewhat regret confronting me about my straight-forwardness. His gaze wavered from the floor, to the window across from us, to my knee, to my eyes. He stayed quiet for a little while longer before clearing his throat and politely removing one of his hands from his novel to motioning for us to shake hands as a proper greeting.

"Rei Ryuguzaki."

Our hands met and all I could think was '_He can't be human. He's too perfect to be._' After a while of silence, I quickly realized that my stop had come.

"It was nice meeting you, Nagisa, but, ah, this is where I get off." I wanted to giggle at the silent innuendo that was unknowingly made, but decided that it was the right thing not to. It was like a huge freight train had rammed head-on into a car that had a flat tire on the railway, the car being my thoughts and a freight train being a, well, freight train. Rei and I had the same bus stop? When had this happened? Why had I never noticed this before?

"A-Actually, this is mine, too!" I replied gleefully, taking a stand beside Rei. He shut his book and tucked it under his arm and gave me an unsure look.

"Are you just saying that to follow me home or are you being serious?" He asked me, beginning to walk to the open door. I frowned behind him, holding back the need to roll my eyes and sigh.

"I'm serious, Rei! I'm not a stalker!"

The both of us exited the bus and I began trailing behind the seemingly perfect man in front of me. I desperately wanted to keep a conversation steady between him and I, but he didn't seem like the type to talk a lot- just observe. Silently, I pondered over the image of him in a bathing suit. Hmm, what would suit his body type? What would he look best in? Goodness, there was so many choices. I imagined him in all sorts of outfits, a one piece, a speedo, baggy trunks. I liked the speedo the best; a purple speedo.

"Look-" Rei abruptly, without warning, turned around which caused me to nearly bump into his chest. I made a confused, surprised sound and peered up at the bluenette with the flamboyant maroon glasses. "I'm.. I'm sorry for being rude like I was back on the bus. I'm not very.. sociable, not used to having people talk to me much. I prefer observing rather than being the centre of attention." _I could tell, dummy, _I thought to myself as he confessed. Rather than being my usual excitable and outgoing self, I just nodded and smiled.

"I understand. I just want to say sorry, too. I just want our club to be able to actually start up... My friends and I thought it was a good idea to start one up, but it turned out that we actually needed four members to start it.. We've been trying our hardest to get one, just _one_, more person to join. Haru's been making little charms for the club, Makoto's been busy making posters and sheets for me to hand out.. We've been trying so hard, yet it's like our efforts are being proved useless.." I could feel my cheeks getting warm and tears begin to surface to my eyes. I shot my determined gaze up at Rei, who looked startled to see me in this vulnerable condition. "But we're doing our best and I just know we're going to find our final member! So please accept my apology for being so forward with you!" I bowed quickly, my hands clasped in front of me.

I stood up straight again when I heard Rei sigh above me. He locked his tender gaze with mine and I felt my heart nearly skip a beat when the corners of his lips moved up just a little.

"I'm glad you're so determined to get a final member for your club, Nagisa. I didn't know that the conditions were that dire and important to you and your friends. So.. I'll think on it, okay?" My eyes widened and a grin took over my lips. "But- but don't jump to conclusions! I just said I'll _think _about it..." He averted his eyes from mine nervously and I watched adoringly as his pupils located anywhere but me. Rei stayed quiet for a moment longer before bidding me a sudden goodbye, joining it with a slight bow.

"Wait!" I called before he had the chance to turn around and run off.

"Y.. Yeah?"

"Gimme your phone." I offered a sweet smile accompanied by a giggle, which seemingly convinced him right then and there. It took him a few seconds to dig his hand into his jeans front pocket and hesitantly pass me his phone. I entered his contacts, punched in my name and number and handed it back. Rei looked surprised, looked as if he expected me to steal his phone or something.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Rei-chan! Come by our club at lunch or something, if you want! Bye bye!" I hollered as I took off up the road, waving my hand above my head to bid him goodbye. As I sprinted towards my house, hands on my backpack straps, I wished I could have given him a hug or at least another handshake.. His hand! Oh, his hand couldn't have been softer! I felt my heart racing within my chest, and I just knew it wasn't from the running I was doing. Rei Ryuguzaki.. You'll be mine!


	2. Chapter 2

That night I was restless. I couldn't even begin to think about anything or anyone other than Rei Ryugazaki. That handsome guy.. I desperately wanted to know what kind of chest he had. Shaved? Hairy? Toned? Pale? I couldn't wait until he joined Iwatobi Swim Club, and I knew he would! And what kind of swimwear did he like best? Oh, I'd already discussed this with myself. But I couldn't help it! He was so attractive.. Hurriedly, before such inappropriate thoughts flooded my mind, I pictured Rei among the five of us: Kou, Makoto, Haru, Miho and I, happy as could be, happy that he had decided to join the swim club. Soon, he would fall for me and we would remain happy together for the rest of our lives! Oh, how I couldn't wait for that day to come!

The upcoming morning, I instantaneously flung myself out of bed the moment my alarm clock set off. I tossed on my clothes I had prepared for today the night before, brushed my teeth and before leaving I nabbed a piece of bread (in which I had to unwind the twist tie on the bag first, then skip the butt-end of the bread because come on, who actually likes that piece, _then _grab the next suitable slice and close up the bag again). I was more than excited to take the bus with Rei that day (could you have told I was excited? No? Yeah, that's what I expected). I rushed out the front door and sprinted my way to our bus stop. Gosh, I hoped Makoto didn't ask me if I "stalked" Rei home yesterday, that'd be too embarrassing for me to handle!

I collapsed panting on the bus bench, piece of white bread still remaining in my mouth. I slouched back, calmed my breath and began finally to eat my breakfast. Meanwhile, I merely sat there waiting for someone to arrive; I was already getting sick and tired of waiting. It took me a few dull minutes of me just sitting there like a lump on a log to finish up my piece of plain bread. I sat up straight then, and began tapping my foot on the concrete in impatience and tattooing my fingers simultaneously on my knee. I rested my chin upon my other hand in which that arm's elbow was being supported my my other knee. My heart begun racing as my mind trailed off. What if something happened to Rei during the night? A break-in? A robbery? A kidnapping even! Darn, what time was it? If only I had...

"My phone!" I exclaimed, silently relieved that no one else was around to hear me talking to myself. Hastily, I dug out my phone from my pants pocket and read the screen. I received a text from an unknown number saying "_I'll be there at 7:45._"

I cocked my eyebrow in question. Now, who could that be? Maybe the fugitive that robbed Rei's house! I, post-haste, unlocked my phone and sent them a message back.

"_Now, who is this? If you're a robber I swear I'll call the police! I know your number, buddy!_"

Hmph, that would show them! No one messes with Nagisa Hazuki, First Year High School student at Iwatobi High School! I chuckled triumphantly to myself and felt a proud smile form on my lips as I leant back in the bench and crossed my arms victoriously. Yeah, I'm so cool. I nodded a little, agreeing with my inner thoughts. I was, not only cool, but awesome! And a swimmer! I was an awesome swimmer! My phone in my hand jolted my thoughts away from me and I hurriedly took a look at the screen.

"_This is Nagisa-kun, right? I swear if he gave me the wrong number..._"

... O... Oh. Heh, whoops. It turned out to be Rei after all..

I scratched the back of my head, feeling a little bit dumb for assuming it was a fugitive who'd robbed my new friend. But, all of my silly stupidity aside, I realized that Rei had actually _bothered _to text me! I entered his name into my phone as "_**Rei-chan**_" and joyfully sent a message back to him.

"_I knew that, dummy, I was just joking around! So you'll be here at 7:45? I'll hold you to that! If you're late.. Well, I'll think of a punishment for you if you're late while you're getting your butt down here. It's boring waiting, you know! Hurry up!_"

It was 7:40 when I saw the faint silhouette of Rei jogging down the road to the bus stop. My heart began pounding even harder than before and I felt my palms begin to perspire. Why did I get so nervous around him..? I get that I like him and all... But.. It's strange! I guess it's a good feeling- a good sign- but still.. I'm not used to feeling my heart beat so fast in such a short amount of time; not used to feeling my body get hot when I'm around him; not used to leering at someone longingly and feel my breath become heavy.

"Am I late?" Rei panted lightly when he arrived, gazing in an almost questionable way down at me. I merely moved my vision upwards to lock my eyes with his and said nothing. I felt my cheeks turn the colour of a ripe cherry and felt my heart beat a mile a minute, simply making eye contact with him and feeling his presence by me. This man, standing in front of me.. This- this _guy_ standing in front of me innocently, unaware and oblivious to my yearning to be close to him, might as well be the death of me now.

Of course, Haru and Makoto already knew of my different sexuality. I'd told them both only a few months ago, and neither of them treated me differently than any time before or seemed prejudice against me. I was ecstatic, of course, but what would others think? Makoto told me not to bother worrying about what other people thought, but it never slipped my mind that society _would _treat me as if I was a different race completely if my secret happened to be revealed.

"N.. Nagisa? Are you all right?" Rei's voice crashed upon my drifting thoughts and my eyes widened as I realized that I started crying in the midst of my 'mind train wreck'. I lifted my hand to my cheek and dabbed my middle finger against the droplet to rid it from my face. A sniffle came along, then so did another not too long after.

"I-I'm sorry, Rei-chan, I've got bad allergies." I lied, wiping away any traces of tears with my sleeves. He obviously must've known I'd fibbed about that since _everyone_ knows that any time someone cries and they say 'oh, it's just allergies!' they must know something else is bothering them.

Rei said nothing in reply and sat beside me. We waited for our ride to school in semi-silence, a cough arising from him once and a while or a sniffle arising from me.

Our bus came soon enough, though, and we both seemed equally relieved neither of us would have to sit through thick awkward and uncomfortable silence any more. We boarded, showed the driver our passes, and took our seats more towards the back. Rei took the window seat on the left side of the isle and I slid in next to him without really having a second thought about it. We were greeted by nothing but silence once again, and Rei, practically as soon as he got in his seat, was busy reading his novel he'd taken out while he and I were waiting at the bus stop, probably pretending like I wasn't even there. After a while, after sitting there kind of dully, just staring out the opposite window or at the back of the seat in front of me, I heard Rei sigh and noticed out of the corner of my eye, him pull out his phone.

He tucked it back into his pocket after he, what it looked like, sent a quick text and not even a few seconds later, I heard my text tone go off inside of my pants pocket. I manoeuvred, albeit a bit awkwardly, to get my phone from out of it's cotton-y confinement and check to see who had texted me. It hadn't even slipped my mind at first that it just _might've _been Rei, but it came into realization that _he _was the one who'd started the conversation for a second time now.

"_Look, I don't know what's upsetting you, but if you're ever feeling like this again, feel free to send me a text. Feel better._"

A relieved smile wormed its way over my lips as I typed up a reply.

"_Thank you, Rei-chan._"

After I tucked my phone back away, I playfully bumped his shoulder (well, his arm; he was tall compared to me) with mine, and giggled lightly after peering sideways at him. Rei-chan was smiling; I could see. For the rest of the way, I leant against him a little, glad to feel him not shrink away or shove me. Perhaps Rei-chan was the same as me? I grinned fiendishly at the thought.

_**( At Iwatobi )**_

"So, Nagisa," Makoto started. "did you have the chance to talk to Rei today at all?" The green haired Second Year High School student acted as if he took the role of a mother towards me. He was practically always concerned about my well-being, what my grades were, how I was doing at home, what kind of things I did after school. It never bothered me; in fact, in the long run, it caused me to open up to him like I'd done to no one else, which I was grateful for.

"Well, kinda... I mean, I probably did have the chance to talk to him more about our swim club this morning, but it-"

"This morning?" Makoto interrupted. Oh, that's right! I hadn't told him about my greatest discovery yet.

"Rei and I take the same bus! Did you know that? Because I never realized that until yesterday!" I explained, turning to face him, my face in reminisced surprise. He merely shook his head no.

"No, I hadn't realized. Well, I guess that's a one-up for you then, huh, Nagisa? You have the opportunity to talk to him even more now!" Makoto suggested cheerfully, closing his eyes as he smiled. I nodded along with his suggestion, knowing he was right.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled along sheepishly. What Makoto didn't realize was that my emotions toward Rei were slowly getting stronger, and that caused some road blocks to appear. My heart rate climbed, I even got light-headed sometimes! Whew, love is hard to maintain when the other doesn't know.

"So continue with what you were saying before, Nagisa. I interrupted you, sorry." Makoto apologized, allowing me to carry on with my story.

"Ah, yeah! Okay, so..." My eyes lit up as I story-told, smiling wide at some parts. I mentioned how I got the chance to sit beside him yesterday, how we talked, how he texted me this morning; everything. I told Makoto every single detail from yesterday that I could remember. I didn't so much as go into much detail, though, about this morning. I didn't want him to know I cried, he would think I was a baby or something! Either that or he'd find Rei and confront him personally about it before I could finish my story. So I didn't bother, but it wasn't like Makoto told me to tell him _everything_ that had happened, so I supposed he didn't mind when I was conveniently brief about the details from this morning and he didn't mention anything. When the bell for the last class of the day had rung, Makoto caught me by the wrist before we parted ways.

"Listen, Nagisa... I don't want this crush you have to turn into something that'll hurt you, so please, promise you'll be careful, okay?" He uttered in a way that was soft yet cautious. I respected his wishes and promised him that I wouldn't get hurt emotionally or physically. When I'd done so, Makoto seemed pleased enough to allow me free. Yet, when I started to make my way to Fourth Class, I couldn't help realizing that I could've then and there lied to Makoto. I'd have to apologize later.

An agonizing hour and fifteen minutes had passed and the Final Bell sounded throughout the school, signalling a hundred or so teens that they could finally be set free. As tens of strangers flooded by me, I stood up soundlessly and gathered my books and things I'd need to study tonight. I tucked in my chair unlike what the rest of the class had did and turned on my heel to leave, but was all-too-suddenly greeted by the person I had least expected to come by and see me.

"R-Rei-chan? What are you doing here?" I cocked my head to the side slightly, a little confused to why he'd come to visit my empty classroom. Rei, from halfway across the room, caught my curious gaze with his own seemingly unnerved one.

"... Where do I sign up?" He asked, his tone of voice solid, but it also sounded like one of surrender. It took me only a minute to realize what the bluenette had meant by what he'd said, but when I did, my entire face lit up like a fluorescent light bulb in a black room. I dropped my books and wasted no time in sprinting a few feet over to him, only to pounce like a wildcat on him, wrapping both my arms around his neck and both legs around his waist. I couldn't have been happier from such news! I tucked Rei's head close to my chest, oblivious to how fast and hard and loud my chest was beating.

Rei allowed me to have my way for a few moments more until he realized that someone could very well walk in at any moment and no doubt get the wrong idea. He patted my back a few times nonchalantly, wordlessly letting me know that it was time to let go. I did as he wished and hopped off of his body all but gracefully and ran back over to my books to dust them off and take them back into my arms. I cooly strolled back over to the flustered-looking Rei who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his pointer and middle fingers, trying to distract himself from me, no doubt.

"You'll have to talk to Makoto and Haru-chan about it first, then tell Miho- I mean Ms. Amakata- that you want to join. I honestly could still barely process the final thought of Rei Ryugazaki joining Iwatobi Swim Club. We'd finally become an official club and start to enter competitions and..! Gosh, I could hardly wait to let Makoto and Haru-chan and Gou-chan know about the great knews!

"Yeah.. All right."

Rei and I walked along the empty school halls together, me trying to contain my excitement and merriment and Rei attempting, but failing miserably, to distract himself by looking at miscellaneous pieces of artwork on the walls.

The bus ride home was uneventful as I had expected it to be, but instead of sitting, Rei-chan chose the option to stand this time. It made me a little unsettled and nervous that I had perhaps done something to upset or embarrass him (the whole me pouncing on him thing could've done it) into scaring him into the option of standing uncomfortably for ten or so minutes. Though, at the same time, I was glad he'd chosen that option, because then I was able to discreetly take unsubtle glances at his butt. And boy, he had a nice one.

Our stop had come and we gathered our belongings, or I did at least, and the both of us exited back into the world of stillness. He and I walked alongside each other, similar to when we were inside the school, and nothing was said until it became absolutely unbearable for me to listen to nothing but silence come from him.

"Did I do something wrong, Rei-chan? You haven't talked since we were at school..." I questioned him, my voice filled to the brim with honest concern. I halted my walking altogether, gravity pulling my vision to the ground beneath us. I heard Rei take a few more steps until the noise had stopped and he was quiet. The sound of him turning around came to my ears and a sigh came not too long after.

"You didn't do anything, Nagisa. I'm just... I have an issue that's been bothering me for a while now, and it won't seem to quit pestering me. My mind's just not itself right now, do you understand?" He explained quickly, like he just wanted to get over speaking to me as fast as possible. I cringed, taking the entire thing to heart. Had _I _been the 'issue' that he'd hinted at? I wasn't so sure if he had been telling the truth, since he spoke so quickly, like he was just saying whatever came to the top of his head. My vision became blurry, and I just wanted to leave; I just wanted to go home. Why'd he have to say it in such a way that was both rude and indiscreet?

"I... I have to go home now. Bye, Rei." I dismissed him, keeping my head down in shame as I swerved around him and fast-walked my way home. I could feel small, warm streams flowing down each side of my face that seemed to be uncontrollable. Maybe I had just been over-thinking all of this, maybe he wasn't referring to me at all... But what had been done had already been done and couldn't be done over again. I'd have to apologize to him tomorrow, despite what his true intentions might've been.


End file.
